It came from Planet Michigan
by Knowledge in the Hollow Noggin
Summary: My attempt of Elliot's POV of the events of DCMH...im too distracted to stay in Elliot's POV to add any decent subplots or Romance.. eek


**Alrighty then, this here is an attempt at Elliot's (Gregor's) POV of the events of double cross my heart. I may sack this before i update it too much... dang.. there goes my self-confidence... anyhoo i hope you enjoy**

**Dislcaimer: don't own danny phantom

* * *

**

**It came from Planet Michigan**

"Wake up Elliot dear, we're here."

That was what my mom told me while I was sleeping in the back seat of our SUV. My little sister went to sleep too so I had some quiet time to myself, well not myself since my parents were driving following the moving truck to our new house. My name is Elliot Blackburn, I'm 16, and I just moved to this stupid Amity Park from my only true home: Michigan. My family moved a lot. My dad had a job where he got transferred constantly, fortunately we never moved out of my sweet state of Michigan. I don't care what that stupid billboard says. Amity Park isn't a nice place to live… It's not Michigan.

(A/n: sorry to make it seem like he is in love with Michigan)

I just woke up from my nap. My newly ice-white dyed hair was all over the front of my face, and I simply blew it out of my way so I could see my mom who turned back to see me.

"I don't know why you died your hair Ellie…"

"My name isn't _Ellie_ its Elliot! I hate it when you call me that. And I only did it for the play I starred in last month."

"Oh that's right, you were the star of the show. Elliot, did I ever tell you how great of an actor you are?" My mother stated as she returned to her normal seated position rambling on about my life. I didn't pay any attention of course. I had a feeling this was going to be a very bad experience for me.

That was until the car stopped at a red light. I looked out my open window and stared into the sky. It was a nice day, and there were many people running around in the park. I could see many of them flying kites, roller-skating, jogging, and just hanging out.

One thing that did catch my eye however was this one group of teenagers about my age walking down the sidewalk. There was this black dude; he was wearing the gayest hat I think I have ever seen. He had these big goofy glasses and was glaring down the screen into the his PDA.

There was also this average looking guy. Had a red and white tee shirt and some baggy jeans. He knocked off the first boy's stupid hat out of anger. The PDA carrying guy must have made a really bad joke.

Then there was this girl. I could tell by from what she was wearing that she was a goth. I've had them at my school. They all seemed like ugly freaks to me. She seemed different though. She was so hot. And she showed a lot of skin with her tank top and mini-skirt. She had the prettiest looking eyes I'd ever seen too. They were a deep, light, and violet. Just like the lipstick that had been painted upon her lips.

The light turned green and I silently cursed to myself as we drove off, I could see from the side mirror on the exterior of the car that the trio of kids walked into the Nasty Burger.

"Eww…_Nasty _Burger? Disgusting." I quietly told myself. The car was driving smoothly for the rest of the 10-minute drive to our new house. I just couldn't get that girl out of my head. I had to get to know her.

"_Hey! I'm a good actor. I bet I could get to know her **real** well…" _I began to ponder to myself. I just have to be with her. She's just too hot.

We reached the house; it wasn't a bad looking house. But I've been in better. It was a brick house. That had been painted tan. It actually looked sort of nice. I waltzed up the steps and opened the door. Most of the house had already been prepared. The movers already put furniture and crap together. There were just some boxes my family needed to unpack.

I went upstairs to where my bedroom should be. I peeked in 3 different open doors, finally reaching my humble abode. It wasn't very humble actually. There was a bed, a desk with my computer, a chair, and a nightstand with a lamp. Not to mention the lovely decorations of boxes filled with my posters and junk.

I didn't want to waste anytime. I turned on my computer and started to research Goths more. After strenuous hours in front of a computer screen, I finally obtained the information I needed. I decided to go for a whole "Euro-Goth" look. I was a good actor, and was pretty good at voices, all I needed to do was get a good background story and name, and I was into that girl's heart, and eventually…into her pants…

I was lucky enough to convince my mother not to throw away any of my old costumes and junk from all my plays and productions. I found some white pants and a white vest, I thought they'd match my hair pretty well. I hope that girl would buy my whole act. I could keep my voice steady in a fake European accent for hours before my voice started to crack. I gelled up my hair and wore some dorky sunglasses I found in my dad's closet.

"If she's into other goth's she's gonna _love_ (now in his Hungarian voice) Gregor."

Elliot walked into Casper high that Thursday morning and walked into the principal's office. 2 out of shape authoritative figures greeted him, the principal, who was Asian and had an enthusiastic expression on her face.

"Hello, you must be Elliot Blackburn…"

Elliot interrupted, "Please, call me Gregor, I prefer my middle name over Elliot"

The tubby vice-principal came over and greeted me as well.

"My name is Mr. Lancer, I will be your English teacher for…" he looked down and a sheet of paper "…second hour."

The day went on pretty well for me. I didn't say hi or acknowledge anyone's existence. I wanted the first person I meet to be that sexy goth girl. So far, it seemed to be a decent school. Most of my teachers were very nice and the kids seemed pretty cool as well. Mr. Lancer stopped me after the final bell rang. I was going to try to follow that computer nerd and that average looking guy, because it seems like the goth girl is always hanging out with them.

"Gregor, I've noticed you haven't really socialized much today."

"Pffstht! Tis nothing…" I told him.

"Well, as your teacher I recommend that you find some friends. Friends can make you focus a lot harder on your studies… and since my bonus is proportional to your gra….uh, what I mean is that it'll be good for you to make some friends. Come, I'll show you the Nasty Burger, that's where everyone hangs out after school."

I followed the fat man to the greasy looking restaurant. He opened the doors and said to the large group of teenagers wolfing down greasy food, "Hello everyone, this is Gregor."

Dun dun dun.

* * *

A/N: ok im doing my best to stay best to the actually lines with the episode, but im doing most of this on memory, and what i find off the internet. anyhoo, i hope you found this enjoyable. stay tuned next week (or whenever i update) for the 2nd chapter of about 3 or 4, maybe 5. idk ill find out..

please review, i need to know if this is worth keeping...


End file.
